No Courting Allowed!
by RosaMistica
Summary: Being a father, Yuuri made sure that he finds the best man for his daughter. But what if he decided that Greta will deserve the man when she’s already too old? Greta would fight for her free to love, even if it means she has to fight her daddy Yuuri!
1. Chapter 1

**NO COURTING ALLOWED!**

**Summary: Being a father, Yuuri made sure that he finds the best man for his daughter. But what if he decided that Greta will deserve the man when she's already too old? Greta would fight for her free to love, even if it means she has to fight her daddy Yuuri! Yuuram (of course), GretaxOC.**

**Disclaimer: I hate to say that I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh…**

**

* * *

  
**

It was night time already in the demon kingdom. The Blood Pledge Castle stood magnificently while the bright brilliant moon shone on its cold stone walls. Loud music could be heard from the ball room situated on the west wing of the castle. It was the biggest ball room in the castle, which was now lavishly decorated in orange and white flowers taken from Lady Celie's garden, even balloons from Earth found its way into the castle. On the far side of the room, a small orchestra played catchy tunes to serenade the party. It was a party very worth to attend of course, especially if your unmarried. Doesn't matter if it's mazoku or human. Nearly everyone from the Great Demon Kingdom and the human countries were invited to Lady Greta Shibuya's 20th Birthday party. It was also a party held to search for suitable courters for the bright young lady. She was not the little Greta that would play most of the day anymore, she is now as tall as her parents being a human and if no one knew that Yuuri and Wolfram was her father, well, they might as be her brothers!

Everything was running excellently, the food was brilliant, the decorations glamorous, class one entertainment, little that the guest knew what the people in the Blood Pledge Castle had to go through to make this party come true. All because a certain man that looks like he's still in his twenties but holds the biggest power in Shin Makoku and even the human territories. Yes, it was the double black demon king that made the idea of making a party to search for courters, especially for his daughter, sound like a very dangerous idea.

At first, he only thought it was a very normal party, like all the other parties, he and his husband Wolfram has always held for their daughter. But after reading the invitations, all inside hell was loose. The people in the castle thought that the Maoh would come out! Yuuri made excuses not to hold the party, and very weird ones they were too.

_Five days before Greta's birthday…_

"I've made myself clear since last week! She's only twenty for Shinou's sake! You expect my baby to be engaged in that age?! Well, you guys are nuts! I won't let her to be courted! No courting allowed!" he shouted in his office.

Wolfram, Conrad, and Lady Celie stood behind the Maoh's desk not daring to speak. This is one of the rare occasions that they were afraid to talk to Yuuri. Not when his hot headed like this. Even Wolfram didn't dare to speak a word. If it was concerning their daughter Greta, Yuuri was as dangerous as the Maoh in his body. It's safest to let Greta talk to her daddy first.

"But daddy, I'm not a baby anymore! And if you've forgotten, I'm human! I age faster than you and Papa Wolfram. You expect me to get married when I'm old and wrinkly??" yelled Greta in front of her daddy Yuuri.

The Maoh stood in front of the windows not daring to see her daughter.

"Yeah, if that's the best thing. You're not old enough. And because I'm your dad and the great Maoh, I forbid you to be courted! A Maoh's word is law!" said Yuuri still not looking at his daughter.

Greta took long strides to the windows to stand in front of her daddy. Her long hair wasn't brushed yet and she was still in her sleeping gown. It was a very shocking thing to hear first thing in the morning-from the maids of course-that her daddy Yuuri wouldn't let her to be courted soon.

Trying to control her voice, she looked into her daddy's black orb eyes.

"Daddy, you are abusing your rights as the Maoh! There's no such thing that a Maoh could forbid me, getting married! That's just ridiculous!"

"What do you know about these things Greta? It's law and children don't understand law," said Yuuri, his arms folded tightly on his chest.

"Oh, don't fool me daddy. Gunter gave me A's for my law studies and you well know I beat you on that! Even Papa Wolfram said that he couldn't always get A's. I don't remember anything that says a Maoh could forbid someone to get married in the 87 volumes of Shin Makoku Law that I have read. Which I know you're still reading the 66th volume. So don't embarrass yourself Daddy Yuuri."

She thought that she had won her case, but to her dismay and surprise…

"I didn't hear it, I didn't hear it. I'm the Maoh, you can't change my opinion. No one's gonna make me let my daughter get courted. No one is suitable for my daughter. No one is better than her daddy and papa.." said Yuuri over and over with a sing song voice.

If it wasn't for the situation they were in, the sight of the Maoh's childish act would certainly make Greta, Wolfram, Conrad, and Lady Celie on the ground rolling around in fits of laughter. It was certainly a hilarious thing to see the Great Maoh of the Great Demon Kingdom put his hands on his ears to cover it chanting 'I didn't hear it'. His features is now manly no traces of the boyish face anymore. Long shoulder length black hair that reminds them of the times the Maoh came out. The only difference is that his hair doesn't grow anymore when he uses the Maoh's mazoku powers.

"Daddy, I HATE YOU!" yelled Greta on top of her lungs, her face very flushed. She stormed out of the office slamming the door with a big bang.

That snapped Yuuri out of his chanting.

"H-ha-hate me? Is that what I heard? My baby, h-ha-hates me?" said Yuuri with huge puppy dog eyes and trembling lips. Oh, how they wish they could laugh!

"Wimp, now you've done it. Greta won't talk to you anymore.." said Wolfram with a very good sad face. Acting was very easy for Wolfram. Nudging both Conrad and Lady Celie on their sides to act too. This was their best chance to help Greta!

"Yes, Heika. Didn't you see her face? I thought I saw her eyes full of tears. Oh my lovely grand daughter.." said Lady Celie with a big sniff. She was an excellent actress.

"My, her heart is broken in pieces, just because her Daddy Yuuri the Great Demon King wouldn't let her hold a party and be courted. How very torturing," said Conrad graciously a hand placed upon his heart. Wolfram and Lady Celie's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets, where on Shin Makoku did Conrad learn to act like that?!

"Really? She was really that hurt? Huwee… I don't want my baby to get hurt and cry! No, I'm such a stupid wimpy dad!" sobbed Yuuri now on his knees on the floor.

A gentle hand patted his head, Yuuri looked up to find his husbands beautiful green orbs.

"Silly, if you want her to smile again you should let us hold the party. Plus a sorry would be good. Come on, stand up. You're the Maoh for Shinou's sake.." said Wolfram while helping Yuuri stand up.

"and no pouting," continued Wolfram after looking at Yuuri's cute pout. But the pout stayed there. The blond mazoku could only sigh.

_The present. In the Ball Room._

"Lady Greta has really grown into a beautiful girl. My son would love to court her!" said an old lady dressed in a purple gown.

Lady Celie stood not far from the lady. In fact, a group of mothers who were taking their sons to the party were trying to woo Greta's grandmother.

"My Lady's granddaughter is very popular as a highly accomplished botanist. I'm sure that she got the skill from you Lady Celie," said another woman the closest to Lady Celie.

"Yes. Every time she's not attending her studies with Lady Anissina and Lord Gunter, she would make flowers for me. And very beautiful ones they are too. Well, why don't I call her to tell us more about her hobbies. It might help your sons to get ideas on how to capture her heart," said Lady Celie happily her blonde curls bobbing up and down. Excited eyes searched the ballroom for Greta and found that her granddaughter was with her parents. Which was odd, because she was supposed to be dancing with the men. But in an instance, she knew what the problem was.

Standing very close to Greta was Yuuri with a big menacing growl on his face. Trying to stare at the men who tries to ask his daughters hand for a dance. Yuuri's glare was very similar to the ones Gwendal wore.

"Daddy, how am I supposed to dance when your glaring at the people who asks me?"

"You want to dance? Let's dance then! Come on," said Yuuri while taking his daughters hand.

"We've already danced to five songs already! I want to dance with the other men that are my age!"

"I won't let you!"

"Daddy!"

Wolfram had to get in between them to stop them ruining the party.

"Yuuri, don't be ridiculous. This party was made for Greta to find a boyfriend anyway. So just let her do what she wants, ok?" said Wolfram, his hands on Yuuri's shoulders.

"But, but…"

"No buts. And I want to dance with you, you've been ignoring me the entire party too busy glaring at the men. Please, can we dance?" said Wolfram with a very cute pout on his lips. Yuuri couldn't resist, he took his husbands hand leading him to the dance floor forgetting his mission to get rid of the men.

Greta winked at her Papa Wolfram. She knew she could count on her papa. Now with Yuuri busy dancing, she could talk to the man that has been looking at her for a while already. He caught her eye while she was dancing with Yuuri. A handsome tall man with long dark brown hair. He's still standing near the drinks table smiling towards Greta. She happily walked to the man, careful not to look too happy though. Once she reached him, he noticed that the man's eye is a beautiful honey color.

"Lady Greta Shibuya, it is an honor to be invited to your party," said the man while taking her hand an kissing it softly. This act made Greta blush furiously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Lord…?"

"Laran, my Lady," said the young Lord, still holding Greta's hand gently. Laran noticed this and instantly let the princess's hand.

Being the straight forward person she was, Greta mustered all her courage to ask the handsome man.

"Aren't you going to dance with me?"

"Of course, my Lady. That's what I was thinking."

Laran pulled Greta to the dance floor. This was a night where a new relationship has bloomed.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I left the chapter like that, since I want to reveal how Yuuri and Wolfram would take the news of the 'relationship'. So, go on, review it! Hehe. Your review is greatly appreciated! See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to AsakuraHannah, eclst, Twelf Bell, Miyuki Meiru, and Yuki for the reviews! Special to Yuki: I was going to put that 'comeback' in this chapter. I want to write it differently :) **

**So, here's the next chapter guys! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Kyo Kara Maoh**

**

* * *

  
**

King Yuuri Shibuya was doing his kingly work a.k.a paperwork with the Royal Consort accompany, when Gwendal and Gunter opened the Maoh's office door. The heavy oak doors creaked, taking Yuuri and Wolfram's attention to the… smiling faces?

Well, Conrad's face always has a smile plastered to it, naturally. But Gwendal to smile, what's the special occasion?

"What's with the happy attitude guys?" asked Yuuri curiously.

"Yeah, what is it?" said Wolfram with the same curious look as Yuuri.

"We have good news Your Majesty," answered Gwendal while he stood in front of Yuuri's desk.

The royal couple could now clearly see that the usually frowny man is not only smiling, he's _positively_ beaming!

Before Yuuri or Wolfram could ask what good news they were bringing, an equally beaming Conrad 'spilled the beans'.

"Lord Laran Von Birgham has arrived in the palace. He asks permission to have an audience with His Highness and the Royal Consort," this piece of information was clearly not a surprise, let alone qualified as good news. But what was spoken next by the brown haired soldier nearly gave Yuuri a heart attack, "Lord Laran has decided to court Greta, Your Majesty."

"WHAT?!!!"

***

**_In one of Blood Pledge Castle's sitting room_**

Laran and Greta sat quietly on a handsome maroon sofa, facing Yuuri and Wolfram who were sitting on elaborately carved wooden chairs.

Wolfram's facial expressions was decorated with pink patches coloring his cheeks, very happy that Greta was also happy. While Yuuri… err, let's just say that a dark aura surrounds him. Very unsuitable for the happy occasion.

"Your Majesty, Your Excellency, thank you for accepting me in Blood Pledge Castle," said Laran, his voice shaking lightly. A soft hand grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Laran smiled at Greta who was smiling back at him.

"Ehm," Yuuri cleared his throat menacingly, the dark aura seems to be darker as he stood from his chair.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" asked Laran politely, his hand still entwined with Greta's.

"I heard from Conrad that you plan on courting my daughter, is that true?"

A piercing glare accompanied the question directed to Laran.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"But where did you meet my daughter?"

Before Laran could answer, Greta decided that it was best for her to answer.

"Please daddy, let me explain. Remember my birthday party a month ago? I met Laran that night and ever since that, I've been dating him!"

A nerve twitched on Yuuri's temple.

"And how come you've never told me you were 'dating' this man?"

"I didn't want to bother you with work! But I did tell Papa Wolfram!"

That broke the little patience Yuuri had left.

"You tell Wolfram, but you didn't tell me?! Am I such a horrible father that you did not tell _me_?!"

Now Wolfram stood and placed a comforting hand on Yuuri's shoulder.

"You wimp, I told Greta not to tell you. I know you'll take the news exactly like this. Can't you see that Greta has the right to be happy? What's the problem of our daughter marrying anyway? We were engaged when you were just _fifteen_ and married in _twenty_!"

"Yeah, but-but" Yuuri attempted to find an excuse. Sadly, he couldn't find any.

"But what, hm?"

"All right, fine! I'll let you court Greta, with one condition!" growled Yuuri.

"I will do anything Your Majesty," replied Laran confidently, his voice not shaking anymore.

"Prove that you can protect Greta in one week!" and with a mad glint in his eyes he added "_at all cost_!"

With that, Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand and strode out of the room.

"I will prove it Your Majesty, as I said, I will do anything," said Laran.

But Yuuri nor Wolfram could here this statement. The princess sitting beside him did though, which made her blush a bright rosy color.

***

At first, the quest to prove that he could protect and be worthy to Greta was very easy for Laran. The task was of course, weird. He kept on asking himself if Heika was in his right mind at the moment, for the task doesn't involve protecting Greta in anyway…

_**First day of the task…**_

It was decided that Laran stay at Blood Pledge Castle. A room on the west wing was prepared for him, by the orders of Lady Celie who arrived with precise timing to see her granddaughter's soon to be fiancé. Clearly the idea of Greta sleeping in one roof with Laran horrified Yuuri to the bones. He ordered the maids, who had prepared the room ordered by Lady Celie, to move Laran to a room in one of the castles many towers. The highest tower.

Laran did not complain, if he was to climb 280 stairs to get to his room, then he will do it.

The first task was sent to him by a pigeon that soared into a window in Laran's bedroom in the morning. A red envelope sealed with the Maoh's emblem. He carefully opened the envelope, finding a letter hand written by Yuuri himself.

_Your first task is to find a flower that only grows on the highest mountain in Shin Makoku. You should know about it, if not, well too bad for you. Bring the flower to me in the palace garden before sunset. A horse has been prepared and packed with food. If you arrive after sunset, bye-bye to you._

_King Yuuri Shibuya_

_The 27__th__ Maoh of the Great Demon Kingdom  
_

***

_**In the palace garden…**_

The time for the task to end was nearing. Already the sun glowed bright red, illuminating the garden with red streaks of sunshine. Yuuri, Wolfram, and Greta was sitting on chairs surrounding a small table.

"Well Greta, there's no sign of Laran!" exclaimed Yuuri with a smug face.

"Yet, daddy. Laran's not here, yet. Besides, the sun hasn't set so he still has time."

Greta hid the fact that she herself was doubtful Laran could finish the task. It was not hidden well enough though, Wolfram noticed it.

"He'll be alright Greta. He loves you so much, this task is nothing for true love!" Wolfram smiled at his daughter, really trying to cheer her up.

Yuuri could only "Humph" a very good imitation of Wolfram.

"But Papa Wolfram, it is nearly sunset, and he's not here yet." Greta's eyes started becoming watery. When a tear glided down her cheek, sounds of hoofs could be heard.

"Well look who it is.." said Wolfram smiling.

Laran came galloping towards the royal family. His clothes were dirty with soil, and in his hand that was not controlling the reigns was a flower. A bright red flower that shimmered under the sun.

"Here is *pant* the *pant* flower * Your *pant* Majesty!"

Laran was on his knees with the flower in his hands stretched towards Yuuri, his smug face wiped off the moment he saw Laran.

"The next task will be delivered to you tomorrow," and with that, Yuuri took the flower from Laran's hand (who was still catching his breath) and placed it neatly on Greta's ear. After that, he walked away, carefully planning another task that he thought 'would drive Laran off the edge which made him cancel the engagement'. But he needs a partner. A partner to help him do this.

'_I need someone to help me… But who?'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Ahahaha, so that was the second chapter! Who do you think could help Yuuri in his mission to torture Lord Laran? I had a hard time thinking what the tasks were... Maybe anyone could give me ideas? You would certainly help Yuuri finish his mission! (Yuuri: Yes, yes, let's torture Laran! evil laugh No one can take my baby away from me! evil laugh) Thanks, please review! :D Till next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**[[A/N: Sorry guys, this fanfic was updated very slow. The plot bunny escaped me, and I had a hard time catching it back! Hope you enjoy this chapter!]]**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**In the Royal Chamber. Night time…**_

A pair of eyes were still wide open. Yuuri couldn't sleep after the days event. His husband had already slept, clad in the usual pink nightie. But for him, he could not sleep yet. His mission is in constant _danger_! Lord Laran seems too determined, a fine young man he was indeed, but no, he can't let his daughter leave him! Never!

Already he had thought of potential partners in his mission. The candidates included Shinou, Murata, and Anissina. But quickly he saw the problem.

Shinou is a very mischievous king, but he doubted that he would want to obey Yuuri's orders. He would want to torture Laran all by himself, leaving Yuuri out. No, no. Shinou's out of the list.

Then there was Murata. Oh no, now he remembered. Murata is currently on his own mission. It was supposed to be a secret one, but the maids somehow found out about it! Being the gossipy fan girls, they just couldn't bare to keep the secret all to themselves. In one day, the news that His Eminence Ken Murata was dating the 800 year old priestess Ulrike had spread to the entire kingdom.

So that only leaves him with… Anissina, the Lady of Horrors. Yes, Anissina would be a great candidate! For a few minutes Yuuri smiled his usual goofy smile. Happy that for once Anissina could really help him with her in…(his brows furrowed)..ven…(eyes wide)..tions (gasp). **[A/N: read in slow motion]**

'_Oh man'_

Now he realizes that there's a slight problem to this. Anissina, in order to run her experiments needs magic. Gwendal and Günter is patrolling the borders for another 2 days, that means.. no supply of magic. What if, what if Anissina decides to take his magical energy?! Although getting rid of Laran is top priority, he couldn't risk his own life! What if he died? Then Laran and Greta would marry without him! Noooo!!! Anissina out of the list!

Then, who would be his partner? An answer to the question was a kick on the ribs from Wolfram.

'_I forgot! There's still Wolfram!'_

He couldn't sacrifice Wolfram's magic energy. But he _could_ turn Wolfram into his partner!

A malicious smile spread across Yuuri's face, leaving no trace of the innocence Günter had always praised.

"Wolf, Wolf, hey, wake up" said Yuuri, while prodding his husband on the cheek.

"Huh?! What do you think you're doing wimp?!" growled Wolfram throwing a pillow to Yuuri's face. But Yuuri dodged it expertly, having practice dodging Wolframs 'attacks' for years now.

"Sorry, Wolf. Calm down, okay? There's something important that I need to tell you!"

Finally the fiery blond stopped throwing the pillows, his green orbs pasted to Yuuri.

"What's more important than having my sleep?!"

"Did you notice that Greta is getting further from us?"

"And what does that mean?!"

"I mean, she's spending so much time with her soon-to-be-fiancé. Don't you think?"

"What nonsense!"

"Then why did she refuse your offer to have a picnic on the garden a few days ago? And the time when you offered her to go shopping with you! And not to mention that time when you offered her to go on a trip to visit Beatrix, her best friend!"

"It was because she had to be with Laran!"

"That-is-exactly-what-I-meant! Laran is, is, stealing your daughter, our daughter!"

"No!"

"Yes! When they're officially engaged, we won't even have time to have 'family time'! No more shopping together, drinking tea together, and other stuff that we always do with her! She's always going to be with Laran, Wolf!"

Wolfram went pale. Now that Yuuri had mentioned it, Greta was avoiding her. No, no, this can't be!

"What are we going to do Yuuri?! Our daughter is going to leave us!"

"Leave it to me Wolf. Leave it to me…"

***

_**Second day of the task…**_

Laran was already prepared for the task that was going to come this morning, just like yesterday. He polished his sword, thinking that the second task will actually be something like saving Greta. How wrong he was.

A carrier pigeon entered the high windows, dropping the letter on Laran's lap.

_Your second task will take place in the Blood Pledge Castle. Apparently, the rare bearbees has came back and needs assistance in making their way into their hibernation house. Make sure they safely arrive in the house, as they are also mine and Wolfram's children. So, that means they're Greta's siblings. One false move, and you'll break Greta's heart and..you wouldn't want to know what Wolfram and I would do._

_King Yuuri Shibuya_

_The 27__th__ Maoh_

He thought the note ended on '_The 27__th__ Maoh_', but there was some more writing below it.

_Added note by Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld:_

_You have an added task to take bearbee excrement. It is a very precious thing, so you better take lots and lots of it before they enter their cocoon. Make sure to take a pair of gloves with you, and probably a mask or something. The excrement's smell is…pretty harsh._

_Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld_

_The Royal Consort_

For a minute, Laran sat on his bed and goggled at his new tasks. Now there was no use of polishing his sword.

***

_**Third day of the task..**_

The aftermath of the second task was hideous. Taking care of the bearbees were not easy of course (their constant 'buzzing' was annoying him) but collecting 'excrement'?! Now that was another thing. He nearly fainted because of the smell, it was a miracle he could come out of the house alive. Another hour in the house, he would probably be dead.

But of course he didn't complain. He was a determined young man. And he will face any task his soon-to-be-in-laws throw at him!

He didn't think that yesterdays 'smell' torture would continue today though.

_Your third task will take place in Lord Wolfram's leisure room. Come after breakfast, and make sure you be there in time. This task will be as simple as standing _(Laran cast a curious look at this).

_King Yuuri Shibuya_

_The 27__th__ Maoh_

And that was it. There was no 'additional' note, just the information on where the task would take place. Which was, very creepy.

_**In the leisure room…**_

"Tilt you're head a little Yuuri, yeah, like that, to the right. Yes, that's a good pose."

Wolfram was wearing his painting smock and artist red hat, giving his all to paint a beautiful picture of Yuuri and..Laran.

Yuuri was smiling broadly, holding (gripping actually) Laran's shoulder a little tighter than it should be. Laran was…trying very hard to maintain a smile while restraining himself to pinch his nose.

'_What paint is Lord Wolfram using?!'_

This was a very simple task, like it said in the note. As simple as standing! Yuuri was unaffected by the bearbee paint after years of practice being Wolfram's model. Knowing that Laran was a complete newbie and would probably faint or at least puke, they made Wolfram's hobby to paint into a task.

What they didn't count into their plans were the fact that Laran's will to marry Greta was far too big, he survived the task to the last stroke of Wolfram's paint brush.

This was not what the Royal Couple had expected. Time to plan the fourth task!

***

_**Fourth day of the task…**_

It was the already the fourth day of the task. Laran was getting impatient. As soon as the carrier pigeon dropped the letter, he read the note hurriedly.

_Your fourth task is 'learning knitting with Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire'. You should be grateful, Lord Von Voltaire is a very busy man. And in his tight schedule he has time to teach you. _(the dot was dotted so ferociously it tore a little hole on the note)_ This lesson is very important, because Greta loves cute plushies._

_King Yuuri Shibuya_

_The 27__th__ Maoh_

Knitting? This time the task is learning to knit?! The King is mad!

Little did he know that the Royal Consort had played a very big part in convincing his brother, that Laran should knit. At the mention of Greta's happiness, the proud Lord Gwendal had no other complaints and agreed to teach Laran.

***

_**Fifth day of the task…**_

Laran thought that yesterdays task would at least be 'fun'. But what he found was Lord Gwendal told him to knit a 'huge' bearbee plushy. He had to repeat making the plushies if it wasn't big enough, there was a wrong stitch (even one, he did this twice), the nose was lopsided, etc. At the end of the task, Gwendal's office was littered with fifteen plushies, the biggest among them perched on Gwendal's desk.

While he was staring at his swollen fingers, the carrier pigeon once again came through the window, delivering the days task.

_Your fifth task will take place on the baseball field of the Great Demon Kingdom. I am challenging you on a game of baseball. Be prepared for it. This sport is not for the faint hearted. Greta would not be watching. So don't get your hopes up high._

_King Yuuri Shibuya_

_The 27__th__ Maoh_

The sentence 'Greta would not be watching', somehow depleted half of Laran's energy. After the first task, Greta was forbidden to meet Laran face to face, King Yuuri had said that it was part of the task. Still, it had been hard to stay away from Greta these past few days. His love was the only thing that kept him from breaking down.

With half of his energy and swollen hands, he took off for the baseball field.

'_I wonder what sport baseball is? Does it involve dangerous creatures? Or I have to duel with His Majesty?...'_ and so on. These thoughts accompanied him until he came to the field, one very professional looking one just like on Earth.

Yuuri was already in the field with Wolfram. They were both sporting blue and white baseball uniforms, an exact copy of Yuuri's baseball uniform when he was at high school. Except that it said 'The Great Demon Kingdom' with the Maoh's emblem on it.

"Your Majesty, Lord Von Bielefeld," greeted Laran bowing deeply in respect.

"Okay, lets start! Go change with these first (at this, Yuuri shoved a pair of baseball uniform and helmet into Laran's hands) then come back here."

Laran, with a curious look towards the clothes and walked quietly to the changing room. After dressing and wearing his helmet (he found the clothes fit him perfectly) he walked back to the fields, finding Yuuri swinging a baseball bat. Of course to Laran's eyes, His Majesty was swinging an odd looking piece of wood.

"So, Laran, I'm going to explain the rules of this sport. I'm what you call the batter, and my task is to hit the balls that Wolfram throws me. And you, Laran, is the catcher. Catch every single ball that I hit, or you're off the game. I mean, you lose the chance to court Greta," explained Yuuri.

Wolfram was smirking beside him, a baseball in his hand.

"I'll certainly catch every ball Your Majesty."

"We'll see. Now here's your glove. Put it on your hand, and take you're position."

Obediently Laran took his position, not far from the Royal Couple.

"Here I go!" said Wolfram, throwing the ball to Yuuri so fast that Laran could only see a white blotch, hurling towards His Majesty and…WHAM! It was a homerun! Laran ran for dear life towards the ball and made a spectacular jump, the ball safely in his hand. Not long after that, he heard another WHAM! And another WHAM! And another, oh, another there…

So that was how the fifth task went. Making Laran run backwards, forwards, to the left, right, diagonally, zigzag, just to capture the ball that would decide his fate. The task lasted for two hours, and by the end of the task, Yuuri and Wolfram was so mad to Laran that didn't fail to capture even one ball. And Laran, with swollen hands and feet, was glad he still had the chance to court Greta.

_**In the Lab of the Lady of Horrors**_

"What a surprise Heika, Wolfram, for you both to be in my lab. What may I help you?" said Anissina, her blue eyes glinting which made Yuuri and Wolfram hold each other's hands tight.

"Err, do you happen to have an experiment that could, you know..err…" Yuuri tried to find the other words for 'kick Laran out of the castle and stop him from courting my daughter'. But Anissina got there first.

"Teach Laran a lesson Heika? I have the right experiment to do just the thing! Let me present you with 'Lets-see-how-determined-you-are-kun'! It is a simulated 'game' I copied, yes, I know what a 'game' is Heika (she said this after seeing Yuuri's surprised face) from the game that His Eminence gave me. The game's goal is to defeat enemies that harm the princess. Doesn't that suit the occasion Heika? I even made the princesses face just like Greta's! Plus, I have already stored magical energy in the device!"

This was more than Yuuri and Wolfram could ever ask for. Without a warning, the Royal Couple both hugged Anissina, glad that for once, she could actually help without sacrificing someone.

***

_**Sixth day of the task…**_

A flutter of wings, and a soft 'plop' of the note that once again fell on his lap. Laran opened the note, carefully reading the message.

_Your sixth task is to finish the obstacles Lady Anissina has set up. Your goal is to rescue Greta _(now there's some rescuing!)_ but of course it's not the real Greta _(he sighed at this)_ just a hologram, which I'm sure you don't know a clue of what a 'hologram' is. Anyways, just get prepared and go down to the east of the castle grounds. _

_Oh yes, nearly forgot, make sure you bring your sword __**and**__ luck. You need lots of them._

_King Yuuri Shibuya_

_The 27__th__ Maoh_

And what a surprise did Laran find on the east castle grounds. A big maze was set up out of nowhere, in which the middle of the giganteous maze, a big tower erupted that had a small window on the top of the tower. There, his Greta was waving to him. But then he remembered that it wasn't Greta. What was it that His Majesty mentioned? A, a hloram? Hoglram? Oh, forget it, his task was to save Greta, and holdram or not, he will do it!

_**In Yuuri's office…**_

"Daddy Yuuri! Are you out of your mind?! Laran nearly got killed back there!" Greta was glaring daggers at Yuuri who was cowering on his chair. Then, Greta turned her attention to Wolfram who had cold sweat trickling down his forehead. They had never seen Greta this mad before.

"And of all the people Papa Wolfram, I thought it was _you _who would support me! But no, I was wrong! You played along with Daddy Yuuri's childish schemes!"

Greta's face was red as a crab, her hands flailing everywhere. Yuuri and Wolfram tried to find a way to stop their daughter from hating them for the rest of her life!

"You can choose what the last task is!" they said both in unison, eager to stop her glare at them so violently.

At this, she stared curiously to her parents, hand on hips. "Really? This isn't some kind of silly joke both of you are playing on me?"

"Now now, Greta! Trust us! Now what would you like to do?" said Yuuri, his hand hugging Wolfram on the middle.

"A picnic!"

"A, a picnic? That's not a task!" protested Wolfram.

"I thought I could choose what I wanted to do?" she said, once again glaring at the Royal Couple.

"Okay, okay. But what is the task actually?" asked Yuuri.

"The task is to make sure I'm safe by the time we get back. Laran is supposed to protect me, right? But this one does not include Lady Anissina's experiments!"

Secretly, both men thought that the fun of torturing Laran has vanished. Now they knew how Anissina feels when her test subjects disappear…

***

Although his hands were still bandaged, Laran was ecstatic that His Majesty let Greta have her way. After six awfully torturing tasks, he was now allowed to meet Greta.

The Royal Family plus Laran was enjoying (at least Greta and Laran did) the view of the flower field that were blooming. At first, Conrad, Günter, and even Gwendal wanted to accompany them. But Greta insisted that Laran and both her fathers were enough protection.

That was where she went wrong. The family did not notice twenty pair of eyes were spying on them through a couple of tress in a forest nearby.

"Well well, His Majesty did not even bring his personal bodyguards. This makes it even easier for us. On my command, three, two, one!"

Twenty men wearing masks to cover half of their face ran towards the surprised family. Wolfram, Yuuri, and Laran took out their swords, closing in on Greta. Half of them drived Wolfram and Yuuri away from Greta and Laran.

"Laran! Protect Greta!" yelled Yuuri, ducking a blow that was directed to his head. Wolfram came just in time to stab Yuuri's attacker.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Laran yelled back, trading blow after blow with the rest of the attackers.

The Royal Couple thought that their aim was to capture Yuuri, this was a mistake. Their goal is to capture the princess. Laran was left to fight ten men on his own, while shielding Greta. But it was too much for him and the twenty men had a plan under their sleeves. One of them threw a small ball which exploded, clouding Laran with black smoke. The mysterious men found their means to grab Greta and escape. Before they could get to the forest, a blinding blue light stopped them in midtrack, finding the Maoh staring coldly towards them. Greta was flailing violently, kicking and screaming to be let go by one of the men that had hauled her on his shoulder.

"Fools that dare to attack the Royal Family, you have gone too far by kidnapping the princess! I have no intention to bring death, but you all leave me with no choice! Justice be done!"

Greta was surrounded by the blue maryoku power of Yuuri, while her kidnappers tried to run away. But there was no way out once the Maoh has delivered his justice. Big water dragons hurled towards them and everyone of the kidnappers got hurled in the storm caused by the dragons, into the forest.

Greta was safe in Wolfram's arms, shaking from the ordeal, while Laran was a few feet away from the Maoh soaked but still clutching his sword. What came next was unexpected.

"And you. The man who dare asks for the hand of the Maoh's daughter but can not save her from amateur bandits. How dare you risk her life! You have not qualified and failed this task miserably. And for that, for that.." the Maoh's head hung down and when he stared back at Laran, it had turned into Yuuri's eyes, glaring coldly to Laran.

"JUSTICE BE DONE!"

* * *

**[[A/N: Yes, I left the chapter like that. A very big cliffhanger don't you think? What's going to happen to Laran? And what about Greta and Wolfram's reaction to Yuuri's action? Find out next in the final chapter! And I apologize if the baseball terms are wrong. Just point out to me if anything is wrong or need a grammar fix, I'll change it!]]**


End file.
